


【ONEUS｜英熊/DOON/種李得李/豆澔】Poison（緩慢更新中）

by mirrorkate



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkate/pseuds/mirrorkate
Summary: 吸血鬼設定下血族之間與人類的愛恨情仇是一篇大型15 36 24 23文（ONEWE全員跑龍套）可能會有點長所以緩慢更新中2.21更新至第五章
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 26





	【ONEUS｜英熊/DOON/種李得李/豆澔】Poison（緩慢更新中）

**Author's Note:**

> 燃燒的火把、濃煙、被木釘釘起的男人。  
> 血淚、呼喊、化為灰燼的靈魂。
> 
> 血族與人類注定無法相愛。  
> 惟有將肉身束縛在永生的詛咒里，誓言才得以永恆。

1.

「你願意與他結婚，今後不論好壞、貧窮還是富裕、疾病還是健康都彼此相愛，永不分離，直到死亡嗎？」

擺滿鮮花的教堂里，彩色琉璃窗前的十字架下，神父在身穿純白禮服的新人和祝賀者面前宣讀誓詞。

他們點頭，交換手中的戒指，親吻，誓約在人們的見證下生效。

孫東柱坐在教堂一側的長木椅上，在花瓣灑落在布滿柔光的室內時，附和著在場其他來賓一起鼓掌祝福台上的新人。

在報社工作的他曾經為這對新人的其中一位做過採訪，因為對方也覺得這是一種緣分，便將婚禮的請柬寄到了報社，自然也由孫東柱出席。

心不在焉。因為最近的傳聞，孫東柱沒有心思去參加這樣的場合，只想快點回到資料室翻查檔案，查找和最近吸血鬼殺人事件有關的資料。

禮花聲響起的瞬間，玻璃破碎的爆裂聲傳入了人們的耳膜。

教堂的琉璃窗被不速之客撞破闖入，座席上的人們抱著頭開始尖叫、逃離，孫東柱看見入侵者在禮堂的中央緩緩站起，掃了掃肩膀上的碎玻璃渣，露出了讓人恐懼的獠牙，沒等到他向還未來得及逃走的觀客襲去，又被身後不知什麼時候出現的男人抓住。

金建學死死地抓著李抒澔的手臂，然而力量的差距讓他無法阻止面前這個發狂的吸血鬼進一步動作，反被摁在了滿是玻璃碎屑的木椅上。

「呀金建學，這麼久不見了你就這麼歡迎我？」李抒澔嘴角帶笑，卻將金建學的頭更加使勁地按在了鋒利的碎渣上，讓木椅出現裂痕的力度。

「別以為我不知道那些人是你殺的…」金建學掙扎，但無法掙開吸食過人血的怪物的手掌。

「我？我可不像你…我只殺該死的人。」

「他們身上有你的味道。」

李抒澔短暫地愣了一下，終於被金建學找到破綻地掙脫，局勢再度逆轉，兩個沒有溫度的人在一片狼藉中扭打在一起。

原地還有因為過度恐慌而腿軟無法逃出禮堂的人，也有直接昏倒在地的。孫東柱躲在了其中一排椅子後看著這一切，他用發顫的手捂著自己的嘴巴，壓抑隨時可能因為懼怕而溢出的叫聲。

子彈聲打破兩人的僵持。

穿備著深黑色武裝的部隊撞開了教堂的門。在子彈的掃射開始前李抒澔推開了揪著自己衣領的金建學，在掩體的保護下消失在了這個下一秒滿是被射穿的花瓣碎以及木子彈的地方。

孫東柱所躲藏在的長椅突然劈裂，是另一個沒來得及逃開木彈雨的人倒在了他的身邊。

「保持冷靜不要動，我們馬上會來解救你！」

其中一個沒有拿槍的軍人舉著喇叭向吸血鬼倒在身旁的男孩方向呼喊，然而木椅殘骸遮擋著他們的視線，不能輕舉妄動。他的語氣比起拯救活著的人質，更像是為了活捉中彈的怪物。

「幫我…」

孫東柱身旁的怪物緩緩開口。

「把子彈掏出來…」

金建學看著仍然因害怕而無法動彈的孫東柱，低沈沙啞的聲音顫得很厲害。

「你會死的……」孫東柱無視軍人向他的呼喊，緊緊盯著那個流血傷處的碎木頭。

快點。金建學聽見正在逼近的腳步聲，向孫東柱吼道。

孫東柱發著抖將被冷汗染得冰涼的手伸向金建學中彈的腹部，木頭所在的位置有些深，孫東柱的手幾乎要掏進他的肉里，然而鮮血沒有溫度。在木彈被取出的瞬間，皮肉組織迅速愈合成了完好的樣子。

「你……」

「低頭。」

沒等孫東柱問出心中的疑問，金建學便躲避著下一刻向自己掃射來的木彈消失在了教堂的碎窗邊。因為低頭的動作，孫東柱也沒有受到子彈的傷害。

……

人類和血族之間爆發的戰爭終於停止的一百年後，受到巨大摧毀的城鎮才漸漸恢復原有的生命力。

世界各政府向民眾宣稱吸血鬼已經全部在戰役中死去，只剩下一部分被奴役的血族在秘密組織中，供懼怕他們力量的人類做研究。

戰爭的傷痛被如同被雨水逐漸衝刷乾淨的血跡，隨著時間的過去，人類逐漸放下了對吸血鬼的仇恨，這些人們眼中冷血的怪物從此只存在於小朋友嘴裡的都市傳說中。

然而只有幸存的吸血鬼以及秘密抓捕他們的組織知道一切只是謊言。

從戰役中苟活下來的吸血鬼開始隱藏自己的身份和氣息，藏匿於正常人之中平靜地生活著，慘痛的損失讓他們無法再承受更多的戰鬥，但獵殺吸血鬼的秘密組織卻不願放過他們。所有生活在這裡的吸血鬼都知道，一旦被抓進組織的實驗室里，就不會再有機會活著逃出。

於是城市中也出現了許多吸血鬼聚集互相掩護的街區。

隱蔽的霓虹燈下，藏匿著吸血鬼的酒吧里。調酒師將杯墊輕輕推到了吧台邊客人的面前，高腳酒杯中是深紅色的調酒。

血族之間可以嗅出對方的氣味，以辨別對方的身份，這裡的酒吧通常會給偶爾到訪的人類提供普通的酒，而給同類的則是混入微量血液的酒精。

金建學接過酒杯，從剛才開始他一直隱約感受到李抒澔的氣息在這周圍，很薄弱的氣味，如果不是因為熟悉根本察覺不到。

自從上次李抒澔硬闖教堂逃走後，金建學就一直找不到他，偏偏李抒澔是個非常擅長隱藏自己痕跡的人。

嵌在牆壁上的電視機里播報著又有人類被殺害的新聞，死者的脖子上無一例外都有兩個孔狀傷口。

最近街區的氛圍很緊張，傳言說有吸血鬼成功從組織的實驗室里逃脫，讓人很難不將殺人事件與之相聯繫。

「啊…」

男孩的聲音打斷了金建學的思緒，然後是一陣強烈的，芬芳的食物香氣干擾了他試圖追蹤李抒澔氣息的動作。

孫東柱從踏入這個氣氛詭異的酒吧開始，就一直被讓人毛骨悚然的眼神若有似無地盯著。

他坐在角落點了一杯沒聽過名字的雞尾酒，抬頭看周圍的時候大家都只是平常地聊著天，然而一低頭，就會感覺有人的視線在鎖定自己。

心神無法安寧的氛圍讓他不小心將酒杯摔碎在了地上，又在慌亂地撿起碎片時割破了自己的手。

傷口很深，溫熱的鮮血很快便從划口中湧了出來。

也是在那個瞬間，整個酒吧的人都刷刷地看向了孫東柱。嚴格來說，是用極餓的目光看向他們眼中的獵物。

過於突然的割傷，痛覺還未傳入大腦反應在自己的身上，孫東柱抬頭，胸膛緊張的心跳加速得很厲害。

「這不是你該來的地方。」

一個體溫很低的男人拉住了孫東柱的手，是上次在婚禮上見過的怪物。

孫東柱的確是為了追尋吸血鬼的影子才來到這片街區，但沒有想過會在這裡再次遇見這個男人。

金建學在其他血族同類的眾目睽睽下拉著孫東柱受傷的那只手將他帶出了酒吧，他認出了那是上次在教堂幫過自己的男孩。

「等一下，疼…」

疼痛這才讓孫東柱反應過來自己手指上的裂口有多深。血液順著指尖沿路滴在了他的每一個腳步下。

孫東柱皺著眉甩開了金建學冷冰冰的手。感覺到金建學的視線也很難離開他滴著血的指尖，但仍然強忍著本能的慾望，按住了他的傷口，阻擋鮮血繼續暴露現成食物的蹤跡。

「你這樣會死在這裡的。」

金建學話里指的並不是因為那點皮肉傷，而是可能被飢餓的血族撕碎在這個危險的地方。

孫東柱知道這是個什麼地方，不然也不會故意找來，同時也清楚金建學的話並不是在開玩笑。每年都有很多人離奇失蹤在很多神秘的街區，與最近的殺人案不同的是，這些失蹤的人甚至連屍體都不會被找到。

被按著傷口的痛楚有些難受，但為了活命孫東柱也只能跟著這個仍然未知會否傷害自己的人進入了一個破舊的旅館。

在吸血鬼藏身的旅館裡，人類只有在身旁有吸血鬼在場的情況下才能活著進去活著出來。受到威脅時露出的獠牙會讓同類知道即使是食物，也不是隨便可以分享的。

天花板上的燈泡搖搖欲墜，只發出微弱的光線，硬質的擋光窗簾被拉得嚴嚴實實。

孫東柱在房間的床上坐下，看著金建學將門鎖掛上，又拿來了被溫水浸濕後擰乾的毛巾按在了自己手指的傷口上止血。蹲在身邊的人握著自己的手沒有溫度，但溫熱的毛巾很暖。

「你到底是……」

「不要說話。」

孫東柱的身上是他許久沒有聞到過的極其誘人的香氣。

他能感覺到男孩的緊張，靈敏的聽覺甚至能讓他聽見孫東柱急促的心跳聲，金建學彷彿能看見活躍的心臟跳動下泵出的血液，在他白皙的皮膚下血管中流動的汁液會有多麼美味。

金建學給自己立下了不吸食活人血液的原則，事實上他一直靠動物血充飢，已經很久沒有嘗過流動人血的味道，也能做到面不改色地和人類共處，但誘惑掙破肌膚，甚至沾在了自己手上的時候，確實需要更強的定力才能壓抑住自己血統內殘忍的本能。

金建學撕下了自己衣服布料的一角，將不再流血的傷口包扎好，抬頭看向了似乎被他忍耐的樣子嚇到的男孩。他不想殺掉他，按照街區的規矩，一旦身份暴露給了與血族無關的外來人類，就必須除掉防止後患。

但孫東柱救過自己一命，就算是報答，金建學決定只抹去他的記憶。

然而在對視的瞳孔還未來得及實行這個動作，孫東柱在看見面前的怪物瞳仁中的黑色逐漸擴大時，慌忙閉上了眼。

［當吸血鬼試圖控制人類思想時，瞳孔的顏色會擴大直到覆蓋整個眼球］

那是孫東柱曾經翻閱關於吸血鬼文獻時讀到過的，雖然不確定這些書上的記載是否真實，但他只知道現在的自己一定不可以被催眠，更不能被洗去在這裡的記憶。

「你是組織里的人？」

金建學看見面前人閉上眼的瞬間，將他揪起按到了床上。

如果不是對吸血鬼有瞭解的人，根本不可能這樣應對催眠的動作，然而孫東柱的身上並沒有佩戴任何能夠阻擋吸血鬼思想控制的器物，這一點不符合他對組織的人的印象。

「什麼組織…？」孫東柱顯然不是在裝傻。

「你為什麼要來這裡。」

不等男孩回答，金建學聽見了門外的動靜，他們的對話內容還是引起了同族人的注意，孫東柱必須在他的保護下趕快離開旅館。

他將唇剛微張還沒想出藉口回答問題的孫東柱拉了起來。

金建學打開門的時候，走廊依舊是安靜卻暗湧流動的氣息。孫東柱被拉住走在他的身後，並不能感應到自己此刻的危險，直到走出旅館，街區的拐角終於能看見亮度更高的路燈，金建學才放開了他包扎過的手。

「不要再讓我在這看見你。」

……

另一邊，屬於人類地盤的夜店裡。

閃耀著彩光的燈球射線向店內的各個角落移動著，吵鬧的人群拿著酒杯在舞池上扭動著自己的身體，糜爛的空氣里瀰漫著劣質酒精的氣味。

呂煥雄混跡在這片吸血鬼很少出入的地方過著和這些人類一樣醉生夢死的生活已經有一段時間了。

經歷了幾個世紀周遭的變遷，呂煥雄早就失去對活著的興趣，他會和初次見面的人做愛，不管男女，在他眼中只能看出血液味道的好壞。每一次下手也只會在後頸之類不易被發現的地方，再消除這些人腦中只是幾杯酒下肚甚至都不用他催眠就能失去的記憶。能在人類社區里生存的吸血鬼都熟練掌握的本事。

他靠著吧台將酒杯里寡淡的酒精灌進喉嚨，視線掃過舞池，找尋著今晚的狩獵的目標。

足以麻痹人聽覺的音樂聲越來越大，人們舞動時的眼神也越來越迷離，在這種時候走近隨便摟上誰的腰都能輕易得手，呂煥雄對於這種沒有挑戰性的遊戲已經煩膩了，然而充飢還是一件重要的事情。

「陪我玩玩吧。」

呂煥雄走進舞池的人群中時，一雙手從後面攔抱住了他的腰。身材比他要高大些的男人貼近了他的耳邊，玩味的語氣。

主動送上門的食物，呂煥雄可不會拒絕。

然而轉身的瞬間，他看見的是他最熟悉的面孔，一張他記憶中不可能忘記的俊美的臉。

RAVN？

呂煥雄差點以為自己和人類混久了，身體和思維也能被那些不痛不癢的酒精麻痹，開始懷疑自己到底是醉了還是只是一時失神的眼花。

沒等呂煥雄下意識喊出那個名字，唇便被這個仍然環抱自己的男人吻住了。緊貼的皮膚確實是溫暖的，可以說是足以灼燒自己的體溫。不可能，不可能的。

金英助撫著呂煥雄的臉，迫使他只能仰起頭艱難地迎合自己的吻。在淫糜的夜店裡人類習以為常的畫面，沒有人會破壞舞池中這種充滿愛欲的氛圍。

「做嗎？」

放開被吻得喘不過氣的吸血鬼，金英助低頭將唇貼在了呂煥雄的耳旁，兩人的距離很近，周圍仍然是醉酒的男男女女。

「在這裡？」

「找個安靜的地方。」

呂煥雄仍未從似夢非夢的幻覺中反應過來，便被金英助拉出了夜店，腦海中的畫面很混亂，直到自己已經身處在地下車庫，金英助的車後座中。

「RAVN…？」

金英助壓了上來，車庫的光線很暗，但呂煥雄仍然能看清他的臉，他的五官，他布滿慾望的眼神正看著自己，彷彿呂煥雄才是他眼中的獵物。

「那是誰？」

金英助問，並沒有停下手上的動作，他把身下的人衣服三兩下扒開，露出了雪白的、冰冷的肌膚，又不顧呂煥雄身體反應的掙扎，俯身將粗暴的親吻印在了這具沒有血色的軀體上。

真的會有這樣的事情嗎，自己已經活到足以看見一個人輪回的年紀了嗎。呂煥雄被凌亂地吻著，狩獵的本能被困惑衝散。

「你很冷嗎？」

金英助褪去了呂煥雄身上的最後一點遮擋，慾望的形狀終於顯現出來。呂煥雄很少在這種場合處於劣勢，後座的空間很狹窄，他第一次被一個人類這麼粗魯地對待，在這種不像話的地方。

「抱緊我。」

見呂煥雄咬著唇沒有回答，金英助也沒有繼續廢話，他伏在呂煥雄的身上試圖讓擁抱把自己的體溫分享給他。吸血鬼的雙腿被分開，金英助沒有給呂煥雄適應的時間便將性器挺入了他的體內。

被炙熱撕裂的疼痛讓呂煥雄哼出了聲。金英助揉著皺起眉忍耐的人身上柔軟的肌肉，又將人的腿架到了自己肩上，讓發硬的部位頂進更深的地方，直到呂煥雄的身軀開始不住地顫抖，金英助知道自己頂到他的脆弱點，便更加肆意地加速撞擊那個讓呂煥雄敏感呻吟的地方。

「停下來……」

會死的，再做下去真的會死掉吧。

高潮到來的時候呂煥雄無法承受地抓住了金英助的手臂發出求饒的信號，然而下身被衝撞的動作沒有停止，彷彿是在故意挑戰他的極限，直到呂煥雄的身體幾乎要酥軟得幾乎要被擠下後座，對視的眼眸中瞳孔的色澤開始擴大。

然而催眠對身上的人毫無效果。

直到金英助看向自己的眼神突然變冷，微微揚起的嘴角是讓人無法讀透心思的弧度，呂煥雄才明白過來為什麼金英助一直沒有脫掉身上最後一件短袖上衣。

他胸前被汗水沾濕的衣料後，透著的是吊墜垂落的形狀。金英助脖子上一直戴著一根阻擋吸血鬼思想控制的金屬項鍊。

「你是……」

「睡吧。」

認清對方組織身份的時候已經太遲了。

在感覺到針筒扎進身體里，刺骨的涼意被推入體內的下一刻，呂煥雄失去了最後一點撐起眼皮的力氣，眼神失去焦距，面前男人的臉逐漸模糊。

金英助拔出了扎在呂煥雄身上的麻醉針管，他的身上還殘留著體液狼藉的痕跡，然而已經不再動彈。神情冷漠的人緩緩起身，隨手將座椅下的外套拿起蓋在了昏睡的吸血鬼身上。

……

2.

監控攝像畫面。

實驗室內破碎的玻璃牢籠碎片幾乎鋪滿了深色水泥地，十幾個身穿白衣的研究人員身上滿是血跡，橫倒在地上分不清到底是被攻擊過後倒下還是已經是被抽乾了血液後的屍體。

信號因被干擾而不太穩定的畫面里，剛進行過屠殺的吸血鬼懷裡抱著一名奄奄一息的研究員。

李建熙白大褂上的布料已經被玻璃片和子彈射穿摧殘得沒有一片完整，鮮血從腹部和胸膛的傷口中不斷湧出。

他倒在李抒澔的懷裡，想說的話已經無法從喉嚨擠出，只能艱難地眯著眼看面前同樣滿身是血的人。

李抒澔跪在將他膝蓋上的口子扎破又愈合的玻璃碎上，手托著重傷的李建熙的身軀不讓碎片再加重傷害他。

李建熙的傷口裡，是很多發碎在體內的木子彈，那是在李抒澔逃出牢籠後攻擊其他實驗員時，被其中幾個撿起槍的實驗員瞄准後他衝上去為李抒澔用肉身擋下的。他知道木彈對吸血鬼的傷害，然而即使是木頭，從槍支里發出的子彈也是脆弱的人體所無法承受的。

在李抒澔將剩下幾個還有力氣舉槍的人類脖子擰斷後再將倒下的人抱在懷裡按住傷處時，血已經再也止不住。

「你不能死……不要死……」

李抒澔的哭嚎聲幾乎要讓地上所有的碎片震動，然而李建熙沒有回應他的力氣，他顫顫巍巍的手覆在李抒澔按他傷口的冰冷的手上，快要失去撐住眼皮的力氣。

人徹底失去生命體徵的前一刻，李抒澔縮緊了懷抱，獠牙靠近李建熙的脖頸處。

他痛苦地猶豫過後，心一橫咬了下去。

吸血鬼的尖牙刺入李建熙的肉體里時，毒液釋出的瞬間讓人疼痛得睜大了雙眼，李抒澔能感受到懷裡人的體溫在迅速下降，顫慄的軀體幾乎要陷入暈厥。

在李建熙喪失意識前，李抒澔抓起了地上的玻璃在自己的手心割出了一道很深的口子。

他將湧出血液的掌心湊近李建熙的唇邊，直到血腥的味道填滿這個幾乎要死去的人的口腔、喉嚨，發出痛苦的嗚咽聲的人身體里的木片被李抒澔刮離，承受著劇痛的李建熙猛地抓緊了這個正在殺死他，同時也是在救他的人的手臂，更加貪婪地吸食他手心流出的鮮紅液體。

直到完成血液的交換，初擁結束。

李建熙身上的所有裂口迅速愈合著，嘴角沾有血跡的人睜開了綠色的眼眸。

是新生吸血鬼醒來時的瞳色。

李抒澔抱著懷裡變得冰冷的人，緩緩抬起頭，看向了天花板角落處的攝像頭，仇恨的眼神死死地盯著將這一切錄了下來的鏡頭。

電視畫面被關閉，穿著西裝臉色陰沈的中年男人放下了剛才播放監控錄像的遙控器。

「研究員放走實驗對象，還被變成了吸血鬼…這事傳出去會引起多大的恐慌！到時候政府的名譽…」

金英助站在辦公室的長桌前，低著頭聽著組織上層長官責罵著在場的軍官。

半個月前，李抒澔作為危險對象所被關押在的實驗科室鎖被一名研究員解除，在殺害了很多在場其他的實驗員後又將那名釋放他的研究員轉化並帶離組織實驗室，至今兩人仍然下落不明。

上層長官的語氣很憤怒，這些天一直在忙著壓消息的他知道一旦被問責，在場的所有人都逃不掉，而首當其衝的就是掌管實驗室的他，於是將其他軍官聚集，下令必須要趕緊抓到那兩枚定時炸彈。

「要活捉，聽到沒有！」

「是。」

金英助和其他負責追捕吸血鬼的軍官應聲，在長官皺著眉做出退下的手勢後軍官們離開了辦公室繼續各自的行動，唯獨留下了金英助一人被長官叫住。

「上次交代你的事情一定要記得保密…」  
「吸血鬼都不是什麼善類，所有行動要及時彙報。」

「明白，長官。」

讓吸血鬼幫忙找吸血鬼這件事，是長官秘密交給金英助的任務。

隨著不明的死亡事件頻發，上層知道抓捕的任務也越來越緊張，然而人類有限的手段畢竟不像吸血鬼之間能夠互相追蹤，面對善於隱藏自己蹤跡的危險對象，長官也開始寄希望於用這種冒險的方法。

「如果叛變了，就及時消滅。」

「是，長官。」

金英助答著，明白這句話不單指不值得信任的血族，同時也是對作為軍官的自己說的。

……

別墅里。被鐵欄圍封的大窗戶透入了一絲陽光，又被紗簾無力地遮擋住，甚至無法照射到床上微微掙扎著的人身上。

呂煥雄醒來在木板硬床上的時候，雙眼被紅絲絨布蒙起綁著，沈重的鐵鍊鎖著他的手腕和腳踝，四肢被展開鎖在了床的四個支撐角上。

自己竟然會中計，明明是那麼低劣的圈套。真後悔那時沒有狠下心吸乾那個男人的血。

已經一個星期沒有喝過人血的呂煥雄感覺到了力不從心，如果不是因為那個男人跟RAVN長相一模一樣，他早該補充上糧食了。

呂煥雄有些氣餒地嘖聲，即使用力扯著鐵鍊，手腕已經被割出了血痕也仍然沒辦法掙開。

不會真的餓死在這個地方吧。他這麼想著，聽見了別墅樓下大門打開的聲音，判斷出自己應該被鎖在最頂層的房間里。

皮鞋的腳步聲踏在樓梯上，逐漸靠近。

直到食物的味道越來越濃烈，藏於血管中流動鮮血的氣息和心跳的鼓動聲讓呂煥雄的神經變得敏感，他張開嘴，吸血鬼用於捕食的尖牙露了出來。

「放了我…」鐵鍊與床柱碰撞的聲音。

金英助將纏住吸血鬼視線的紅布扯開扔到了一邊，坐在床邊粗魯地捏起他的下巴用讓人不悅的眼神看著呂煥雄因飢餓而冒出的獠牙。

「餓了？」

金英助似乎並不害怕這個瞳仁逐漸發紅的吸血鬼，他的工作讓他見過太多更加凶狠的畫面。

呂煥雄記得被麻醉前男人戴著的那條項鍊，現在就在金英助的胸前，沒有刻意隱藏，明晃晃地在他的面前，那個屬於組織身份的象徵。

「這是哪裡…你到底想幹什麼…」

「這是我家。」

金英助放開了他的臉緩緩站起身，從帶上來的金屬箱中拿出了一個血包。

「我需要你的幫助。」  
「當然，也會提供給你需要的食物。」他將冰冷的血包甩到了呂煥雄的臉旁。

「我為什麼要幫你？你們人類就是這麼和人談判的？」他瞪著金英助，又掙了掙鎖住自己的金屬鍊子。

「你可以選擇，是答應然後享用你的大餐，還是被我交給組織的人在實驗室里被折磨到死為止。」

這不是請求，而是威脅。

原來一直聽說的實驗室的確做的不是正經研究。呂煥雄看著這個語氣冷漠的男人，覺得很諷刺，就在昨晚他還以為自己真的見到了那個再也不可能再見到的人，真的只是錯覺嗎。

「我要喝活人的血。」

「不可能。」

兩人僵持了許久，直到呂煥雄再也無法忍受飢餓的煎熬。活了幾個世紀的人知道有時候在這種不可能勝出的談判里，先示弱會是個不錯的選擇，便答應了他。至少一旦被解放，他不可能打不過一個人類。

金英助也沒有違背約定，將禁錮著吸血鬼四肢的枷鎖解開後把冰凍的鐵箱踢到了呂煥雄的跟前。手腕的血痕已經愈合，他將幾個塑料袋里的血液一飲而盡，思考著下一步應該怎麼做。

腦中撲向男人吸食他血液的情景已經浮現了很多遍，然而面對那張熟悉的臉，呂煥雄做不到。

「幫我找到他，我知道你們吸血鬼之間會有感應。」

金英助將帶有血跡的毛巾遞給了呂煥雄。

「希望你搞清楚…我不是警犬。」

呂煥雄翻了個白眼，還是聞了一下已經變成褐色的痕跡，的確不能用這種無厘頭的方法去幫他做事。只是他再深究對方的身份，金英助怎麼也不肯多透露一個字。

但至少可以有一段時間不用擔心血源了。

對於呂煥雄來說，已經沒什麼背叛同類之類的道德約束，他一直都是獨來獨往，在人類社會里獨自生存，也從來不相信其他吸血鬼，甚至恨透了血族。

「那你記不記得…」我……？

呂煥雄還是很在意，然而還是沒有問出口。

算了，怎麼可能呢。那畢竟是自己親眼看著的，死在自己面前的人。

「記得什麼？」

「沒什麼。」

……

藏身在地下室已經有兩個星期了，李建熙仍然無法適應飢餓時冒出的獠牙所帶來的疼痛，還有轉化後自己身體的一切變化。

對於血液的敏感折磨著他，更重要的是，他再也記不清他和這個照顧著自己的人之間發生過的事。

李建熙記憶中的畫面停留在了實驗室里，醒來後自己的身體彷彿在灼燒一般的難受，只能任由本能瘋狂吸食抱著自己的同類的血液。

李抒澔將他帶到了這個地下室後，他的記憶偶爾也會有缺失，他甚至記不清自己是誰，只知道有時清醒過來時是李抒澔抱著他，安撫他不要害怕，然而卻不記得自己為什麼會在李抒澔的懷裡哭，也記不得自己在害怕什麼。

李抒澔似乎一直在消除他的記憶，以至於他腦中殘存的碎片剪影總會使他頭痛欲裂。

李抒澔帶著從酒吧偷來的血包回到地下室的時候，李建熙正被頭痛折磨得抱著頭坐立難安。

「很疼嗎…？」

李抒澔撫了撫蜷在角落的人的臉頰，正想彎腰抱他的時候，一旁的收音機突然恢復了信號，伴隨著電流聲播報出新聞：

「昨日又一具被抽乾血液的屍體被發現，在……」

在地點的名稱還未被報出時李抒澔將收音機的按鈕按下，關掉了這個吵雜的聲音。

李抒澔看了看仍忍受著頭痛的李建熙。

洗去記憶似乎是保護他的最好辦法，至少李抒澔是這麼認為的。

他無法每時每刻守在李建熙的身邊，新生的吸血鬼必須吸食更多的血液，然而被關在實驗室與世隔絕了一年的他並沒有更多辦法去為他弄來食物，而他自己也需要血源。

每一次李建熙消失在他身邊，又神情絕望地回到地下室在他懷裡愧疚地痛哭著說自己殺了人的時候，他都會很心疼。他們本不該經歷這些的，至少李建熙不應該經歷這些，痛苦由自己承擔就足夠了。

然而當李建熙將他從實驗室里救出，心甘情願為他擋下子彈時，他還是自私地將這個自己所心愛的人殺死了，讓他成為了和自己一樣的被禁錮在詛咒里的活死人。

李抒澔在那個瞬間，只是不想失去他。

可是永生的痛苦，李建熙真的能承受嗎。看著自己的身體一點點變得陌生，嗜血的慾望讓自己變得像怪物一般野蠻，時間的流逝也變得無比緩慢。

李抒澔是最明白這種痛不欲生的感覺的，他到現在都恨著那個將他轉化的人，然而現在自己卻成為了這樣的人。

他消除了所有李建熙和他相愛過的記憶、他為組織效力過的記憶，也理所當然地抹去了李建熙因為本能而不受控制地吸乾人類血液錯手殺死人的記憶，不止一次。

留下完整的帶有牙印的屍體，那是這個時代里新生吸血鬼才會犯下的低級錯誤。

「抒澔哥。」

漸漸緩過來的李建熙喚他的名字。

「我們要在這裡呆多久…？」

「直到你可以自己生存下去。」

李抒澔回答他，將血包遞到了李建熙的跟前。

然後我會將那些讓我們陷於不幸的人全部殺死，即使是同歸於盡。

……

報社。

電話聲頻繁響起的辦公室內，紙張翻動的聲音和寫報道時鍵盤打字的聲音交錯在一起。記者們都因為最近頻繁發生的疑似吸血鬼殺人事件而忙得不可開交。

孫東柱擁擠的辦公桌上堆積的全都是關於吸血鬼的文獻資料以及最近寫的報道。

［神秘街區的離奇失蹤案_ ］

他打開這篇還未完成而仍然無法發出的記事文檔，視線不自覺落在了指尖的創可貼上。離開那個讓人毛骨悚然的地方以後，孫東柱將那個聲音低沈的男人包在他手上的布料摘了下來，自己重新包扎了一遍。

他有想過要將布料送去警局，交給專業的人化驗，然而還是放棄了。在自己接近真相以前，孫東柱還是無法相信警察。

「聽說你去了那裡？」

陳勇訓拿著兩杯熱美式咖啡，將其中一杯放在了孫東柱的手邊，有意無意地瞄著他電腦屏幕上的記事標題。

「嗯。」

「看來你還沒放棄調查你哥的事…」

陳勇訓嘆了口氣，看了看孫東柱拿起咖啡杯時露出的手指上的創可貼，白色的棉質部分有棕褐色的血跡透出來。

「不過真的會有吸血鬼嗎，我看那些牙印也太刻意了……」

陳勇訓說著又點擊鼠標打開了幾張自己電腦屏幕上凶案現場拍到的照片，果然還是無法相信真的有吸血鬼活著。

「可能真的有呢…」

孫東柱似乎無法確切地回答這個問題，只是那天婚禮上男人傷口瞬間愈合的畫面一直在腦中揮之不去，還有那個酒吧里人們的眼神，金建學忍耐時的表情。

「不過你還是少去那個街區吧，太危險了…你哥不也是……」

陳勇訓意識到這是個不該打開的話題，趕緊停住了本要繼續說下去的話。

「如果我像他一樣失蹤了，能拜託你幫我寫完這篇報道嗎？」

孫東柱也沒有太在意，只是坦然地擠出了一絲笑對陳勇訓說。

五年前，孫東明就是在那片街區失蹤的。

「東柱，這個世界上是真的有吸血鬼的。」

那是孫東明消失前，和孫東柱說的最後一句話。

孫東柱的雙胞胎哥哥孫東明從小就對吸血鬼表現出濃厚的興趣，他一直堅持說小時候在車禍中救下他們兩兄弟的人就是吸血鬼，孫東柱雖然不是完全不相信，但也只是半信半疑沒有太過在意。

因為自己的哥哥一直是好奇心重又有些調皮的人，孫東柱也不太會斬釘截鐵地否定他的吸血鬼論。

「那肯定是吸血鬼！不然怎麼會被車撞到還完好無損？」

孫東明塗著指甲油，回憶起童年的畫面。

「何止是完好無損，撞在他身上的車頭都有點變形了。」他又補充道。

孫東柱對於小時候的記憶已經很模糊了，他早已記不清救下他們的男人的臉，只記得他們的確差點遭遇車禍，如果沒有被好心人救下，可能現在也不能坐在家裡討論這些東西。

他雖然覺得自己哥哥是因為差點被車撞受到了衝擊才加以想象出來了這些像英雄電影一樣的細節，但也沒有繼續和他爭論。

總之，孫東柱並不相信這個時代還有吸血鬼活著這件事。

直到五年前的那個晚上，孫東明在出門前反常地抱了抱剛考上新聞系課業繁重而剛通宵完的孫東柱，在仍然迷迷糊糊的他耳邊認真地留下了那句話。

那時候孫東柱還以為孫東明只是又在用吸血鬼論在逗他，畢竟自己哥哥平時並不是會這樣用嚴肅的語氣說話的人，即使感覺到了奇怪，孫東柱也只是拍了拍他的背。

「嗯嗯，知道啦。」

孫東柱敷衍地回應他，直到孫東明放開他，又拍了拍他的臉頰笑了笑，便出門離開了家，再也沒有回來過。

現在回想起來，孫東柱仍然無法理解那時候孫東明的表情，那張臉和那句話在他報警後一遍一遍地在腦中回放，他對警察說過無數次這一定不會是簡單的失蹤案，他的哥哥分明感覺是下了什麼決心才離開的。

只是那些穿著警服的人並沒有把他的話當一回事，甚至都沒有認真地調查過，就草草以失蹤結案，即使說有消息就會通知他，也似乎從來沒有認真地尋找過孫東明的下落。

從那開始孫東柱再也不信任警察等待他們的調查，而是每天泡在學校圖書館裡翻閱那些關於吸血鬼的書籍和歷史資料，畢業後也順理成章地進入了報社工作，那個時候，他對於吸血鬼已經有了很多瞭解。

最近的乾屍事件發生的時候，孫東柱也第一時間想到了會是吸血鬼所為。

雖然記者們都只是因為為了博人眼球才會在大字報上寫上吸血鬼這樣的字眼，甚至他自己也因為被上司要求而寫了很多篇這樣的報道。但孫東柱開始相信這些猜測並不是沒有依據的，只是以他的調查能力，現在還無法找到足夠的證據。

然而鼓起勇氣踏入那個街區以後，孫東柱感覺自己似乎離真相又靠近了一些。

「說什麼呢，你不會有事的。你出事了以後誰陪我一起加班？」

陳勇訓拍了拍孫東柱的肩，用玩笑話將他從漫長的回憶中扯了回來。

……

3.

孫東柱再次來到上次舉行婚禮的教堂時，被破壞的玻璃窗、長木椅、甚至是那些被子彈打碎的鮮花都已經恢復了原樣，彷彿那場可怕的鬧劇從未發生過一樣。

那天李抒澔和金建學消失在這個地方以後，圍捕他們的部隊軍人並沒有讓在場受驚的觀客們離開，反而將教堂的大門反鎖住，在那個布滿狼藉的地方安撫他們的情緒。

孫東柱就是其中一個被阻止離開教堂的人，他蹲坐在被部隊包圍的人群中，身旁的大人小孩有人被玻璃碎所傷，血跡沾染在禮服上，有人仍然陷於畫面衝擊帶來的昏厥里，而舉辦這場婚禮的新人也久久無法從驚嚇中緩過神來，他們為有序地安置在了教堂僅余的空地上坐著，接過了軍人們向他們分發的白色藥丸。

「這是穩定情緒用的鎮定劑，服用過後大家就可以離開這裡了。」  
「受傷的人我們會將各位送到醫院接受治療，大家不用擔心。」

其中一個軍官站在木頭殘骸中央，舉著擴聲器說著。

身邊的人一個接一個不疑有他地將接過來的藥丸吞服下去。

現場的氛圍有些詭異地緩緩安靜了下來，剛剛還此起彼伏的小孩哭聲也慢慢停住了，人們的表情在變得冷靜的同時也逐漸麻木呆滯。

孫東柱覺得奇怪，在拿到藥丸的時候並沒有立刻服下，他本想將它偷偷扔到地上，然而站在他面前的軍人一直盯著他手上的動作，並再三用嚴肅且帶有威脅性的語氣提醒他必須要立刻服用。

更加無法理解這個場面的孫東柱在那名軍人的注視下將藥丸放入嘴中做出了吞咽的動作。實際上那枚顆粒只是被他藏在了舌下，直到現場的人終於被疏散，他才將藥吐了出來。

那之後不但這次襲擊事件沒有被報道出來，甚至所有參加過婚禮的人們都像集體失憶一樣完全不記得有怪物闖入過教堂的事情。

而現在，教堂也恢復了什麼都沒有發生過的模樣。孫東柱看了看手上的藥丸，將它揣進了外套口袋中。似乎有更多隱情被刻意掩藏著，他甚至連那天那群部隊軍人的真實身份也並不那麼簡單，卻無法弄清到底是什麼。

孫東柱拿起掛在胸前的相機，拍了幾張完好的教堂照片後便回到了報社。

仍然是繁忙的辦公室。

他坐回工位，然而這些天的怪異經歷讓他無法靜下心工作，敲著鍵盤的手總是會停住，一整天過去了，孫東柱看了看身旁趴在辦公桌上睡著了的陳勇訓，那句提醒他的話又回蕩在了耳邊。

真相會藏在孫東明失蹤的那個街區里嗎。

孫東柱望著天色漸暗的辦公室窗外。報社所在的樓層很高，城市繁華的夜景透過寬闊的大透明玻璃窗映在了他的瞳孔中。這個城市裡的人們似乎只是被逼著將過去遺忘，麻木地活在充滿欺騙的假象中。

像是做出了什麼決定，孫東柱撕掉了手指上的創可貼扔進一旁的垃圾簍中，起身離開了報社大樓。

……

街區後巷。

「姜賢哥……」

李寄旭的左肩上是一把沾有血漬的木匕首。雖然那並不會造成致命傷害，但因為被木頭刺入體內的吸血鬼會失去行動能力，他也無法自己將木匕首拔出，只能靠在牆邊無力地看著不遠處被襲擊的姜賢求。

木匕首的主人回頭看了看喚他身旁這個人類名字的吸血鬼。

「和組織軍官談戀愛的感覺怎麼樣？」

李抒澔抹了抹嘴角的血跡，對李寄旭語氣輕佻地問道，又晃了晃手裡剛從姜賢求脖子上摘下的項鍊。

倒在地上的姜賢求頸側是吸血鬼的咬痕，毒牙分泌的毒液讓他快要失去意識，雖然仍強撐著，但也已經沒有了反抗能力。

「你就是那個從實驗室里逃出來的……」

李寄旭瞪著那個偷襲他們的吸血鬼。他知道他的身份，是金建學最近一直在找的人，只是沒有想到會在自己生活的街區里遇見他。

「你也應該要被抓進實驗室的。」  
「能被軍官保護，你可真幸福啊。」

李抒澔將項鍊纏在了自己的手腕上，又走近摁住了李寄旭肩上的匕首，讓無法動彈的他不得不咬起牙忍耐刺得更深的木質硬物帶來的疼痛。

姜賢求作為本應負責追捕吸血鬼的軍官，實際上一直偷偷掩護著他的戀人。今天也是因為收到了這片街區已經被發現了吸血鬼蹤跡的消息，才冒險過來想要通知李寄旭提前離開。

然而還沒來得及和李寄旭碰面，便和出來尋找血源的李抒澔撞個正著。等李寄旭趕到的時候，姜賢求體內流淌的血液已經成為了李抒澔的食物。

和金建學一樣，李寄旭也並不願意吸食活人的血，力量也自然不可能和那樣的怪物抗衡。

而李抒澔隨身帶著木匕首，很顯然是會與同族爭搶人血的意思。

「那些人都是你殺的……」

李寄旭艱難地仰頭看著這個將木匕首留在自己體內打算離開的人，而李抒澔也不打算辯解什麼，這個罪名是他願意替自己轉化的新生吸血鬼背負的。

離開實驗室後的李抒澔並沒有殺死過任何一個人類，每一次覓食他都只會洗去人的記憶。因為曾經也是一個可以在人類社區游刃有餘地生存的血族，當然也懂得那些規矩。只是這些事情他不知道該怎麼教給李建熙，他也清楚剛剛轉化完成的吸血鬼根本無法控制自己的本能，才會發生那些意外。

只是這些事都沒有和其他人解釋的必要。

僵持中，相機摔落在地上鏡頭破碎的聲音讓他們同時望向了巷口的方向。

站在不遠處的孫東柱被眼前的血腥畫面驚住的下一秒，李抒澔已經移動到了他的面前握住了他那根受傷的手指。

人類還未完全治癒的傷口，上面竟然有金建學的氣味。那是為他止血時留在了傷處的氣息。李抒澔看了看害怕得無法動彈的人，男孩身上血液的芬芳似乎要比以前聞見過的還要誘人。

「快跑…！」

李寄旭無法起身阻止李抒澔的進一步行動，只能朝僵住的孫東柱大喊。然而孫東柱的身體卻不聽使喚地依然站在原地，呆呆地看著李抒澔的獠牙逐漸靠近自己的頸側。

這次他終於近距離看見了，那些從來只存在於歷史書上照片里的，那些軍人所拼命掩蓋的所有符合他對吸血鬼瞭解的畫面。

『吸血鬼是真實存在的』

然而當他反應過來的時候，毒牙已經扎進了自己的脖子里，刺痛伴隨著麻痹的感覺讓他頭皮發麻，他無力地張唇卻呼喊不出求救的聲音，只能抬起不受控制發顫的手試圖推開正在享用他血液的吸血鬼，仍然無法發力。

「放開他。」

墮入逐漸扭曲的幻覺中，孫東柱好像聽見了留在他記憶里低沈的聲線，那個曾經在街區酒吧里救過他的人的聲音。

失去了吸血鬼扶在腰間的支撐，孫東柱在毒牙離開自己身體的瞬間重重地倒在了地上。模糊的視野里似乎看見了那個身影正和傷害自己的人扭打在一起，然而他卻漸漸睜不開雙眼。

李抒澔還未來得及品嘗完孫東柱鮮甜的血液，便被追蹤著氣息找來的金建學推離了男孩，用力按到了牆上。

「你怎麼總是要壞我的好事，金建學。」

李抒澔沒有急著掙開他，他看金建學瞳孔中的顏色逐漸擴開，也不躲避他的眼神。項鍊起了作用，同族也再也不能催眠他。

「你……」

金建學皺眉，卻被李抒澔一把抓住了手臂擰過身後按在了地上。骨骼斷裂的聲音伴隨著劇烈的疼痛，即使是這樣的傷也會在幾秒內復原，然而扭曲的姿勢讓他無法翻身。

「就你們這些不敢喝人血的東西也想打過我。」

李抒澔跨伏在金建學的背上，靠近他的耳邊嘲諷。

「需要我幫你們殺掉他嗎？」  
「這是你們這的規矩對吧，暴露了吸血鬼身份的話就要……」

的確，孫東柱從踏入這片街區看見這一切開始，就應該要做好不能再活著走出去的準備了。

「李抒澔……我不會再讓你繼續殺人……」

被強制摁在地上的人掙扎著，動作帶來的持續疼痛讓金建學的聲音變得沙啞。

「是嗎。」

李抒澔笑。他抄起地上短金屬管子狠狠地捅進了金建學的後背里，痛苦的吼聲沒有讓他心軟。

「那你們就自己動手吧。」

李抒澔冷冷地看了看一旁沒有了意識的孫東柱。

以金建學的傷勢，已經無法阻止李抒澔離開，只能看著他的身影消失在了巷子遠處的街燈下。

金建學用盡力氣才艱難地拔出插在自己背上的金屬，血肉隨著動作在迅速地愈合著，他把沾滿自己鮮血的管子扔到一邊，又到李寄旭的身邊將那把木匕首拔出，傷口快速閉合，而一旁的姜賢求早已暈了過去。

李寄旭的家中，並沒有什麼傢具的空曠的客廳里。

「你打算怎麼處置他…？」

李寄旭對金建學問著，又望瞭望那個上鎖了的臥室。昏迷的孫東柱正被鎖在了房間里。

李寄旭知道金建學難以下手，曾經在李寄旭剛逃到這片街區的時候，他被金建學發現和人類交往並在這裡見面，那時候的他也只是選擇了幫忙掩護。

「這個地方很快就不能呆了，明天我就會離開這裡……」

他見金建學猶豫的表情沒有回答，又看了看一邊沙發上仍未醒來的姜賢求，那個透露他風聲的人。

如果建學哥要處理掉那個人類的話，就在這裡解決吧，我可以幫忙做善後。李寄旭說。他想報答當初金建學對他和姜賢求的包庇。

「我會處理好的，別擔心。」

門後的孫東柱聽見了他們討論的聲音。

他躺在床上，睜開雙眼的時候脖子還隱隱作痛著，木門的隔音並不好，他一直聽見門外細碎的聲音。

床邊的小桌上，是他鏡頭已經碎裂的相機。

孫東柱捂了捂額頭，此刻腦子里是一片混亂，他看見了吸血鬼，又被吸血鬼咬了一口，卻依然活著，他需要一些時間來整理這些讓他反應不過來的信息，但現在自己的處境似乎又並不安全。

白色的木門被拉開，孫東柱急忙閉上眼裝作仍在昏睡。

金建學帶上了門，向床上的男孩靠近著。他輕輕地將男孩的臉撫到一邊，露出了脖子上李抒澔留下的咬痕，上面還沾有一絲已經乾掉的血跡。

真的要殺了他嗎。

他的指尖觸了觸那個引人發疼的痕跡，果然，冰涼但輕柔的觸摸讓孫東柱無法忍耐地顫了一下。

顫動的睫毛下，孫東柱還是睜開了眼。

「我說過不要再來這裡。」

金建學看他的眼神有些複雜。他的身上沒有屬於組織身份的項鍊，是藏起來了嗎。但是剛剛將他帶回這個房間放下的時候，人外套中卻掉出了一顆來自組織的藥丸。

「你是組織里的人是嗎。」第二次，他問出了這個問題，然而虛弱的孫東柱皺著眉，仍然是疑惑的樣子。

「到底是什麼組織……？」

孫東柱的呼吸有些不穩，吸血鬼的手正握著他的頸側。

「告訴我，這是從哪裡拿到的。」金建學拿出了那顆白色藥丸。孫東柱下意識地將手伸進了口袋尋找，藥的確不見了。

那些軍人衝進教堂的畫面回到了眼前。組織、軍人、消除記憶的藥丸、被掩埋的真相。

「我不是你的敵人…」

孫東柱似乎想明白了些什麼。

「你要我怎麼相信你？」

「我可以給你提供藏身的地方…也可以……」

接近吸血鬼也許是最快的辦法了，孫東柱有太多需要調查清楚的事情，他需要把握這個機會，更重要的是他絕不能死在這裡。

孫東柱用那只仍帶著傷處的手覆在了吸血鬼在自己頸處的手背上，指尖的裂痕暴露出來，溫熱的體溫讓金建學皺了下眉。

下一秒，孫東柱又狠下心將傷口咬開，撕扯的痛感讓他的手有些發抖，鮮血從創口處滴落。他顫抖著將冒血的手指湊近了金建學的面前。

「我們交換條件…你可以吸我的血…」

只要吸血並不會讓人死去的話。

然而金建學的表情卻變得有些痛苦，違背本能去克制對人血的慾望並不是容易的事，他的喉結浮動，不可控制地握緊了孫東柱的手腕。

吸血鬼的力量大得幾乎像是要把孫東柱的手腕握得粉碎一般，金建學用殘存的意志忍耐著將他的手按到了枕頭邊，血色在床單上染開。

「出去…趁我還沒有殺死你…」

孫東柱誘人的氣息快要使他發狂。金建學伏在他的身上，獠牙已經接近他耳邊。

「你會殺了我嗎…」

「出去！」

金建學吼道，放開了孫東柱已經被他抓紅的手腕。在吸血鬼失控前，孫東柱將人推開逃出了臥室，留下了將自己反鎖在房間里的金建學。

床單上刺眼的血跡勾起了金建學記憶深處痛苦的畫面。

『你會殺死我嗎？』

幾個世紀以前的歐式古堡里，圓床上是兩具交纏的肉體。

被控制著交合力度的吸血鬼壓在身下的男人眼裡似乎藏著一絲不安，細長的雙眼裡布滿了欲情，即使被粗大的性器頂得有些疼痛，他的嘴角仍總是微微揚起的。

『我不會……』

被人類炙熱的內壁包裹著的部位傳來讓人酥麻的快感。金建學能感受到李抒澔濕潤的地方緊緊吸著自己的慾望。

李抒澔抓著這個入侵他的吸血鬼的後背，指甲狠狠地留下了一道道要將他皮膚刮破的痕跡，被划出血的肌肉迅速愈合著，痛楚提醒著他要時刻控制自己的力氣避免將人類弄傷。

『咬我。』

李抒澔緊貼著金建學小腹的前端隨著抽插動作時的摩擦溢出了化滿慾望的體液，在劇烈的高潮讓他的身體忍不住震顫時，他側過了頭，向吸血鬼露出自己脖頸細膩而脆弱的肌膚。

『我會控制不了……』

『你知道我想要什麼的。』

殺死我。

李抒澔伸手將吸血鬼的脖子按了下來，獠牙就在自己的頸邊，在激情過後的兩人呼吸仍未完全平穩的時候，李抒澔閉上了眼。

『你愛我嗎？』

李抒澔問，空氣里柔光好像把聲音都隔絕了，他沒有得到問題的回答。

吸血鬼還是聽從了他的話。

金建學的確無法控制自己對人類血液的渴望，比和李抒澔做愛時更加激烈的滿足感，填滿了他身上的每一個細胞，理智被一點點擠出他的頭腦，金建學的瞳孔變得血紅。

李抒澔的頸側傳來的是他所從來沒有經歷過的逼入骨髓的刺痛，他能感覺血液正在被迅速抽離自己的身體，耳鳴得厲害，雙眼也逐漸看不清楚了。

直到身下的人摟著他後頸的手無力地垂落在了床上，他的身旁。

金建學才終於清醒了過來。

然而床上蒼白的人只剩下微弱的呼吸，心臟的鼓動快要無法支撐維持他的生命，他的脖子上是金建學幾乎奪取了他性命的痕跡。

他痛苦地喚著人的名字，卻再也得不到呼應。

……

4.

金英助別墅的書房裡。

深棕色的木書櫃看上去並不像是這個時代製造出來的製品，一種古老的氣息，上面的藏書也大多是有些年份的英文書。

呂煥雄站在巨大的木書櫃前，指尖有意無意地划過那些排列整齊的書皮。他身上絲質的睡衣領口開得很大，只是抬手的動作就能讓他的肩膀露出領子。

金英助不在家的時間里，呂煥雄像這樣將這個大得可怕的別墅的每個角落都細細地看了個遍。

書桌上的鋼筆、油燈、旁邊的老式唱片機，以及收藏在玻璃櫃中的唱片，所有屬於這個別墅里的東西都老得不像是金英助這個年紀會喜歡的風格，反而更符合已經活了幾百年的呂煥雄的品味。

呂煥雄拿起了其中一張唱片放入了那個老式機器中，在縈繞著古典音樂的書房裡，呂煥雄覺得自己彷彿回到了一百多年前自己仍沒有來到這個國家的時候。

這些天呂煥雄不被允許外出，只是不斷被金英助問著一些跟他所謂的追捕任務有關的問題。

家裡的大門被鐵鍊鎖著，雖然只要他想，隨時都有辦法逃出去，但金英助放在冰櫃里的血包讓他沒有外出的慾望，不需要為了生存而覓食的話，呆在哪裡對呂煥雄來說都一樣。

一開始呂煥雄會偷偷睡在金英助二層的臥室里，他的房間很大，古典風格的裝修風格，一種讓人安心的感覺。

直到他被深夜回來的金英助發現，像今天一樣，呂煥雄穿著不合身的睡衣，非本意的暴露卻成為了他勾引人類的武器。

「你有自己的房間。」

金英助靠近慵懶地裹著被子的呂煥雄，卻被吸血鬼一把拉向了床上自己的身旁。

「我討厭一個人睡。」

吸血鬼也會害怕孤獨嗎。金英助倒沒有急著將呂煥雄趕走，只是看著這個起身攀坐到自己身上的人，淡淡地問他。

呂煥雄沒有回答，他伸手撫觸這個神情總是很冷淡的人類的側臉，明明是一樣的臉孔，金英助卻和溫柔的RAVN完全不一樣，他對待自己的態度沒有人類該有的溫度，難道是在組織呆久了就會變得這樣冷血嗎。

呂煥雄的確害怕孤獨，如果不是這樣，他也不會頻繁地去人類聚集的夜店裡和那些陌生人交換體溫。漫長的夜晚里，只有身旁能有一個能夠用溫暖的懷抱將他包圍的人在身邊才能使他覺得安穩一些。

「那你呢？一個人住這麼大的地方不會害怕嗎。」

這個別墅對於呂煥雄來說有些大得可怕，他難以想象金英助是怎麼獨自住在這種地方的。

「原來吸血鬼也會怕鬼？」

金英助第一次露出開玩笑的表情。

呂煥雄一瞬間看得入神，又動情地湊上去親吻人類的唇。

金英助有時候會覺得不可思議，自己竟然會和最痛恨的血族一起生活，雖然是迫於上頭的任務，但自己竟然也沒有太過排斥。

這裡其實並不是金英助自己的家，而是他曾經的戀人留下的別墅，一個背叛了自己的吸血鬼。他曾經愛上過自己追捕的對象，將真心交付給過血族，只是最後發現他從來都只把自己當作漫長生命里的玩具一樣戲耍，甚至只是飢餓時的人形血包，在差點被殺死的時候，他還是抓起了木棍捅進了吸血鬼的心臟里，結束了他的生命。

然而時間過去了那麼久，自己竟然又重新和吸血鬼住在了一起。

金英助沒有拒絕呂煥雄的吻，只是任由身體的反應回應著他的挑逗，在逐漸變得急促的吻中，金英助將這個嬌小的人睡衣扒開，大而溫熱的手掌在吸血鬼白得沒有生命氣息的皮膚上揉捏著，滾燙的溫度讓呂煥雄縮起了肩。

敏感的動作还是激起了人的獸慾。

呂煥雄能感覺兩人腿根下挨在一起的性器正在發硬，人類的溫度很高，讓呂煥雄的身體條件反射地想躲，然而身體的扭動讓身體接觸加大，金英助摟著這個坐在自己身上的人的腰，阻止他對快要燙傷他的體溫本能的抵抗。

呂煥雄畏縮著將身體坐進金英助腫脹的挺立上的時候，收緊的部位像要將人的理智吸走，金英助扶著他腰側的手握得很緊，快要把人掐出血的力度。

吸血鬼的聲音有些痛苦，對溫度的敏感使他並不能狠心在這個連接著兩人身體的部位上做太大幅度的動作。

太燙了，心臟彷彿也被灼燒得加速了跳動。

「有沒有人說過…你做愛的時候很粗魯。」

金英助沒有否認地咬住了呂煥雄的唇，血從被咬破的創處冒出的時候，他更加深入地吻這個被自己猝然往他體內用力頂著的吸血鬼，呂煥雄挨在他腹部的前端微顫著冒出了興奮的液體，明明是帶著疼痛的，身體的舒服卻掩蓋不住。

喘息在吻中變成了斷斷續續的嗚咽聲。

「那就不要勾引我。」

他放開吸血鬼的唇，翻身將人壓到了身下。呂煥雄的身體陷入柔軟的床里，他睜開眼艱難地看著金英助長長的劉海逐漸被汗沾濕，重新進入自己身體里抽插的動作仍然是不由分說的粗暴。

呂煥雄蹙眉的樣子確實是惹人憐愛的，身下交合的地方黏膩的聲音讓他咬緊了唇，忍耐著不能再暴露出更多脆弱的呻吟。然而他感覺到金英助細長的手指撫在了自己的胸前，敏感的地方被不懷好意地揉弄著，上下夾擊的強烈快感終於讓叫聲溢出了喉嚨。

「RAVN…不要……」

眼前人的臉在高潮中讓他錯亂，呂煥雄下意識地喊出了那個名字，求饒的聲音抖得厲害，金英助還是緩和了動作，沒有在吸血鬼高潮後繼續折磨他的敏感點。

「RAVN到底是誰？」

金英助的氣息也並不平穩，他沒有退出吸血鬼的身體，感覺呂煥雄高潮過後的體內正微微抽搐著，刺激著他快要到達極限的慾望，直到再也無法忍耐，體液還是釋放在了吸血鬼的身體里。

「一個和你長得很像的人……」

他沒有繼續說下去，激烈的歡愉讓他有些緩不過神。在感覺金英助正要起身的時候，他抓住了人的手臂。

「抱我……抱我一會兒好不好。」

剛剛才染上的體溫下降得太快，呂煥雄無法掩飾自己的不安。每一次做愛過後他都顯得很脆弱，明明人類的炙熱會燙得他難受，他對這種溫度的依賴卻強得不像一個吸血鬼。

那之後呂煥雄不再回到冰冷的頂層那個留給他的房間，而是每夜賴在金英助的房間里。

呂煥雄會在金英助回到家中坐在床上讀那些無聊的英文書時，窩在窗邊的小沙發上用手指邊卷著白紗窗簾玩著，邊看著床頭櫃台燈下五官被照得更加立體的人類的側臉發呆。

又在人類需要休息的時候將身上寬松暴露的衣服脫掉，直接爬上人身上親吻他的嘴角勾引他和自己做愛。

金英助起初會拒絕，但呂煥雄很懂得如何勾起人的慾望，他會隔著布料撫摸人逐漸變硬的性器，不讓自己過低的體溫將人的興致澆滅，在床第之事上呂煥雄的經歷顯然要比金英助豐富得多，後者在與吸血鬼漂亮又充滿欲情的雙眼對視後總是會控制不了要將他按在床上折磨的想法。

呂煥雄總是這樣，然而進行著的時候又會痛苦地讓人類停下來，金英助也當然不會順從他。

他發現呂煥雄其實根本承受不住他的溫度，卻還是會一次次地要求這種扭曲的交合。他似乎比自己以前遇見過的吸血鬼都要更敏感，各種意義上的，不管是身體還是精神。甚至他可以察覺到呂煥雄的情緒並不像看上去的那樣平穩，只是在人類面前他很會隱藏而已。

金英助會在做愛的時候在他身上划出一道道傷痕，又看著那些冒血的傷口緩緩愈合。金英助有時候覺得呂煥雄的極限很低，但有時候又覺得看不清這個吸血鬼到底可以忍耐到什麼程度，他即使將所有求饒的話都顫抖著說過一遍，但身體還是會心甘情願地將所有疼痛和不安吞下。

「會疼麼？」

身下被撞擊著的人只是緊緊皺著眉，側著臉躲避他的眼神。

金英助看著呂煥雄身上的裂痕愈合又被自己劃開，而吸血鬼也只是一直隱忍地承受著，讓他幾乎要產生吸血鬼到底是不是痛覺也會比人類遲鈍的錯覺。

呂煥雄好像會在每次被折磨到崩潰邊緣的時候喊RAVN這個名字，還有睡在他身旁半夜做噩夢輾轉反側的時候，在高潮過後要求他抱著自己不要離開的時候。他問過幾遍名字的主人的身份，都沒有得到過什麼有意義的回答，便也習慣了不再去問。

畢竟他們即使每天睡在一起，本質上也只是合作關係罷了，甚至還是隨時可能破裂的那一種。金英助知道，當這個吸血鬼失去完全利用價值以後，他最終還是會把他送進實驗室。

終於還是有一天，在太陽剛剛升起的時分，別墅周圍清晨的霧氣還未散去的時候，金英助被呂煥雄啜泣的聲音吵醒了。

可能是又做噩夢了吧，金英助並沒有太在意，翻過身的時候卻感覺到呂煥雄從背後抱住了自己，眼淚似乎要讓後背上的布料變得濕潤。

呂煥雄還是夢到了，那個人化為灰燼的樣子。

不知道多少年過去了，久到他所見過的經歷過的事都已經逐漸成為了刻寫在書上的歷史，他以為自己已經好起來了，但是自從金英助出現以後，噩夢又開始找上他，打開他腦海深處最痛苦的黑匣。

但金英助的體溫是熱的。他抱著金英助，過於真實的噩夢讓他的眼淚止不住地落下，似乎快要分不清現在還在夢里還是已經回到了現實，他恍惚地跨坐到了金英助的身上，將人的衣服褲子全部解開，貼緊了他的身體。

「我不想做。」

金英助沒有回應他的擁抱，但呂煥雄沒有停止那些快要成為他身體本能記憶的挑逗動作，直到金英助忍無可忍地將人反壓在床上，他按著吸血鬼不安分的手腕，看見呂煥雄的眼淚仍然在無聲地流著，用很傷心很難受的眼神無助地看著他。

「你怎麼了？」金英助皺眉。

「你是他嗎……你到底是誰……」

呂煥雄似乎仍被困在那個夢里醒不來，他的雙眼哭得通紅，好像再不從噩夢中緩過來就會難過得窒息過去。

金英助沒有說話，他放開呂煥雄漸漸不再掙扎的雙手，用指腹替他抹了抹眼角的淚。

「抱我……求求你……抱我……」

這次金英助沒有再拒絕他，他俯下身將吸血鬼摟在了懷裡，身下的人好像的確搞不清他是誰了。

你有試過看著最愛的人在自己面前被殺死嗎。呂煥雄緊緊抓著金英助的後背問他，抽泣讓他的胸膛起伏得很厲害。

沈默。金英助不回答他，即使他有，甚至還是自己親手將愛人殺死的。可是回過頭想想，傷心的情緒早已被仇恨覆蓋了，或許那根本並不能算是他最愛的人。

他沒有去過問呂煥雄為什麼這樣問他，只是撫著他的頭髮輕吻抽泣的人耳側，試圖讓他冷靜下來。他只是很久沒有見過一個人可以哭得那麼傷心了。

等到呂煥雄逐漸清醒過來的時候，他的身上早已被金英助的體溫染得溫熱，讓他一瞬間覺得自己好像還是一個鮮活的人，好像還沒有變成只懂得吸血的怪物。

他輕輕推開金英助的懷抱，看著金英助和記憶中的人臉重合著的影子慢慢消失。

「我失態了，抱歉…」

夢的餘韻漸漸散開了，但揪心的感覺還在，並且似乎會一直糾纏著他刻在他早已千瘡百孔的心裡。

……

你有試過看著最愛的人在自己面前被殺死嗎。

那種心臟痛到牽扯著身上每一根神經一起撕裂的感覺，即使大聲哭喊喉嚨也嘶啞到再也發不出一絲聲音，整個人的肉體連同精神都在一瞬間徹底崩壞，好像自己的魂魄也隨著他的靈魂一起被湮滅了。

那個巫師還未被滅種的時代，血族在市井里隱姓埋名地生活著，他們不被允許與族外人通婚，甚至不能暴露自己的身份，因為一旦暴露，全族人都可能會陷入被巫師殺死的危險下。

遠離人煙的河岸邊上，鬱鬱蔥蔥的古老樹木被艷色盛開的鮮花圍繞著，一個景色美好卻鮮有人來到的地方。天色有些昏暗了，淺藍與泛著粉色的雲交錯的夜空中布滿了閃閃發亮的星星。

呂煥雄坐在岸邊無聊地玩著手上剛摘下來的幸運草，清澈見底的河水反映出他精緻的臉龐。即使已經成年了，呂煥雄似乎沒怎麼變過，不管是稚嫩的性格還是那張美得讓人入迷的臉。雖然呂煥雄覺得自己變得成熟了，但RAVN總還是用稱呼小孩的語氣來喚他。

對RAVN來說他好像永遠都只是那個天真的小男孩。

『等很久了嗎？』

吸血鬼溫柔的嗓音，在RAVN坐到男孩邊上的同時，用一隻手摟住了他的腰。

『你來太慢了，今天可是我生日誒。』

嬌嗔的聲線，呂煥雄用撒嬌的語氣抱怨著。雖然他討厭過生日，但心裡還是會在乎這種特別的日子愛人有沒有在身邊陪著自己。

從呂煥雄還是一個從身體真正意義上的小孩的時候，他就已經愛上了RAVN，也早就知道對方和自己不一樣，他是一個人類不應該愛上的血族。可是他並沒有在意這些，只是天真爛漫地相信著愛情是可以戰勝一切的，就像那些老人口中的愛情故事一樣，他們一定會像主人公一樣有一個好結局。

直到他們終於隱瞞著世人走到了一起，他和這個血族一起度過了人生中最美好的時光。但自從成年後，即使在人類定義里他仍然只是個年輕的男孩，也不可避免地開始覺得徬徨。因為在未來的日子里逐漸變老的只有他，而RAVN永遠不會變，就像他小時候第一次看見他，七年過去了，他仍然是同一個模樣。

『送你的。』

他摸了摸男孩的頭，鬆軟的淺色發絲下假裝生氣的表情很可愛。

『又是玫瑰…』

呂煥雄接過那支被磨掉了尖刺的花，還是露出了笑容。

『不喜歡嗎，那我們寶寶想要什麼禮物？』

『我想要……』

呂煥雄將玫瑰花放到了一邊，看著血族注視著自己的溫情深邃的雙眼，將一側的衣領扯開的同時，露出了自己白皙的脖頸。

『我想變成和你一樣…這樣我們就可以永遠在一起…』

『又在說這種話…你不會害怕嗎？』

『只要能和你在一起我都不會害怕。』

血族的眼神變得比剛剛嚴肅了一些，但仍然是無比溫柔的。在他的唇逐漸男孩頸側的時候，男孩緊張地閉上了眼。

然而沒有像他曾經幻想過無數遍的那樣如願，RAVN只是輕輕地親吻了他的脖子。

『你又逗我。』呂煥雄推了推他的肩膀，但沒有把人推開。

『我不會那樣做的。』血族將男孩摟緊。

我不想讓你經歷和我一樣的痛苦。他在男孩的耳邊說。

每一次呂煥雄吵鬧著要讓他轉化自己的時候，RAVN都會拒絕。那並不是件開玩笑的事情，RAVN一直說在他漫長得只剩黯淡的人生里，是從遇上呂煥雄開始，才出現了一絲光明。他不能剝奪男孩擁有正常人生的權利。他所愛的人應該和其他人一樣，經歷生老病死，他們在最美好的年華里遇見並相愛了，也會在生命的終點離別，即使帶有遺憾，但那樣才會是最圓滿的一生，而不像他，只能在永生的詛咒中不斷地四處逃亡。

男孩的表情有些失望，他撫了撫RAVN冰冷的臉頰。

『那今天就在這裡……好不好。』

無理取鬧的要求，但呂煥雄用不准人拒絕他第二次的眼神看著面前的男人。這裡不會有人來的，至少那麼多次他們在這裡見面也沒有暴露過。RAVN無奈地笑了笑，將手墊在呂煥雄的腦袋後，將男孩放倒在了柔軟的草地上。

呂煥雄這輩子只經歷過RAVN一個人，甚至沒有和人類做過愛。而和血族交合的感覺又是一種很奇妙的感覺，雖然只有自己會因為身體的舒服而不自覺發熱，但他總能感受到對方冰涼的溫度在自己體內逐漸被染燙。

伴隨著難以忍耐的快感，呂煥雄想要抓住些什麼來緩解，但最終還是會緊緊地抱住血族的脖子，直到他們的溫度融為一體，他的意識游離在極樂的雲端。

RAVN似乎很喜歡在歡愉過後抱著呂煥雄，在失神的人耳邊一遍又一遍地說我愛你。只有那個時候，他們兩個人都是溫熱的，就像是兩人都只是普通的有血有肉的人。不需要躲避別人的眼光就可以一起相伴到生命盡頭一樣的錯覺。

然而兩人的交往還是被發現了。那一幕被同族的吸血鬼看見，又傳到了首領的耳中。

人類還是被抓到了血族的領地裡。那些沒有血色的活死人將身上插著木釘的RAVN雙手按在了背後，強迫他跪在了正對著呂煥雄的不遠處。

呂煥雄的身上仍然是完好無損的，只是同樣被力量巨大的血族按著不得動彈，他能看見RAVN身上的釘痕處深黑色的血跡，然而RAVN的眼神里比起痛苦，更加多的是愧疚。

審判的場面。

首領空地坐在中央，身旁的血族訴說著RAVN的罪狀，但那些冷血的話語在呂煥雄聽來，他們做錯的自始至終都只有一件事，那就是相愛。

『把他變成血族，又或是被燒死。』

活死人給RAVN的選擇。

那之後的記憶太過痛苦，呂煥雄到現在都無法忘記，那種心痛到全身發麻的絕望。他看著RAVN忍著被木釘折磨的疼痛，緩緩地抬起頭看他，他沒有辦法發出聲音，但呂煥雄讀懂了他唇語的形狀：

『好好活著，對不起』

或許死亡對永生的血族來說是一種解脫，又或許他寧願死去也不願意讓自己所愛之人經歷和自己一樣的詛咒。呂煥雄不明白他的選擇，也再也沒有機會問清楚。

他痛苦地哭喊著，RAVN的名字在他的嘴裡已經變得含糊不清，可能是人類所能做出的最傷心最痛苦的表情了，他看著那些沒有人性的活死人將RAVN用木釘釘起，拿著火把的人將他腳下的火種築起。

可能是出於殺雞儆猴的目的，其他族人也被聚集在了這片處刑地。

除了呂煥雄撕心裂肺的哭嚎聲，只剩下烈火燃燒的聲音。濃煙瀰漫，他最愛的人就在他的面前，肉身連同靈魂一同化作了那抹灰燼。呂煥雄也終於在精神的極度痛苦下暈厥了過去。

只是在再次睜開雙眼的時候，他躺在了只見過一面的那個殺死了RAVN的首領房間里。

諾大的床上，呂煥雄發現自己冰涼得嚇人，他驚慌地摔下了床，連摔帶爬地將身子挪到了房中央放滿水的浴缸旁邊，倒影下他看見自己的臉，綠色的瞳孔下，皮膚沒有了一絲血色。

血族還是沒有放過他。他的聽覺突然變得很靈敏，從走廊駐守的活死人的談論聲中聽見了首領是因為看上了人類的姿色，才在那片行刑的空地上眾目睽睽下為他進行了初擁。

那天開始，他的身體便成為了血族的玩具。

可是呂煥雄已經記不清他在那個房間里經受過的折磨，也記不得自己是怎麼逃離那個地方的了。他只是像行屍走肉一樣，陷在失去RAVN的悲痛中走不出來，他好像也隨著RAVN的靈魂一起死去了。

……

呂煥雄驚醒的時候，金英助已經不在身旁了。好像是在金英助的撫慰過後，他又昏睡了過去，噩夢又一次觸痛了他的神經，淚水沾濕了仍帶著金英助氣息的枕頭。

他無力地坐起身抹去了自己臉上的淚痕，看著床頭鏡中自己疲倦的臉，無奈地嘆了口氣。

……

5.

金建學還是接受了孫東柱所提出的交換條件，雖然不願意吸食人血，但他的確需要找到一個新的藏身點。

那天金建學將自己反鎖在李寄旭的房間里，記憶的碎片反復折磨著他，過了很久他才恢復平靜。

即使已經活了幾個世紀，他對自己的身體仍然處於難以控制的狀態，那也是金建學只會找到吸血鬼聚集的地方生活的原因。

人類的鮮血就像打開他心中潘多拉魔盒的鑰匙，會將他最殘忍的獸性釋放出來。他無法讓被他咬過脖頸的人活下來，於是便選擇違背本能克制對人血的慾望，遠離人類去生活。

然而孫東柱卻在金建學面前假裝得足夠鎮定。

金建學再次打開房門的時候，已經是第二天李寄旭和姜賢求都已離開的清晨。

孫東柱依然記得李寄旭對他的提醒，還有姜賢求意味深長地看他的眼神。然而孫東柱還是留在了那裡，似乎一夜沒睡的樣子。

他小心翼翼地靠近吸血鬼。

「你還好嗎…」

「為什麼不逃？」

「你救了我兩次，至少讓我報答你……」

其實孫東柱很害怕，只是他強裝著不能表現出他的慌張。他緊張得手心都冒著汗地扯出要報答他的謊言，實際上滿腦子都是要利用他抓住機會調查關於吸血鬼的事。

他曾經在書上看到過有些吸血鬼能夠讀心，擔心金建學也會讀穿他的想法，然而金建學似乎並沒有那種能力，讓孫東柱松了口氣。

出入街區的人類氣息越來越濃了，金建學不得已還是跟著孫東柱去到了他提供的所謂的藏身地，其實那就是孫東柱自己住著的小公寓。

人類社區似乎是最危險也是最安全的地方，至少有一個人類和他住在一起，一定程度上可以帶來很好的掩護效果。

孫東柱的家裡意外地算不上整潔，櫃子上全是雜亂的紙張和各種類型的書籍隨意地疊在一起搖搖欲墜的樣子。因為是單人公寓，生活區和臥室連在一體，當然也只有一張擺著幾個玩偶的雙人床。

但金建學並不願意和人類睡在一起。

孫東柱身上的氣息似乎比他遇見過的許多人的味道都要更加香甜，那種血液的芬芳讓他必須保持適當的距離才能控制住自己的慾望，於是夜裡也只會睡在一旁的沙發上休息。

金建學第一天住進這裡的時候，孫東柱半夜醒來隨手為他蓋上了毯子，其實那只是他曾經還和自己哥哥住在一起時半夢半醒間會做出的習慣動作，孫東明也總是會在沙發上睡著等著他給自己蓋被子。

金建學的睡眠很淺，他雖然沒有拒絕孫東柱的好意，但還是淡淡地睜開眼告訴了他自己不怕冷，孫東柱才想起來這個人的身上本身就凍冰冰的像個冰塊，又怎麼會怕冷。

為了躲避風頭，金建學只能在這個地方呆上一陣，他看著電視上的新聞總會一直想到那個被自己轉化才變成了吸血鬼的人，又想到了那些天再次見到仍然活著的李抒澔時，他似乎變得比以前更加冷血了。

他原以為李抒澔會死在那個實驗室里，可是不管是哪種結果，他對這個人的感情總是複雜得理不清。

而現在，他又對該不該相信這個同住的人類產生了懷疑。即使這幾天他並沒有太多時間能見到這個收留自己的男孩。

那幾天孫東柱回家都很晚，每天出門的時間又特別早。他會在脖子被李抒澔留下牙印的地方貼上遮擋的膠布再出門，那個傷口一直腫痛著，殘留在他體內的毒液讓他整天無法集中精神，但他還是強撐著沒有露出不適的樣子，陳勇訓雖然有問過他怎麼弄傷了脖子，但也看不出他有什麼異常。

孫東柱掩飾得很好，甚至連金建學都沒有發現其實毒液快要燒傷他的身體了。

直到經過了一個星期連續加班後回到家的夜裡，孫東柱以為自己是因為過勞才會這樣頭昏眼花，然而當他按開密碼鎖推門回家的時候，眼前突然一片漆黑和天旋地轉的體感讓他腿發軟得本能扶住了櫃子的邊緣，推晃的動作讓上面堆疊得本來就不穩的書和金屬擺設向下墜落。

「小心！」

金建學看人進門的時候才開始發覺不對勁，吸血鬼移動的速度很快，趕在雜物砸到孫東柱身上之前，他上去將人護在了自己身下，用肉身為他擋住了那些足以讓人類頭破血流的重物。

吸血鬼的痛覺其實並不比人類遲鈍。

有些重量的物品砸落在金建學的背脊上讓他低哼了一聲，所幸懷裡的人沒有受到傷害。金建學伏在人類的身上，才發現孫東柱早已失去了反應這個狀況的意識。

「你沒事吧？」

眉心緊皺著的孫東柱身體燙得嚇人，細看才發現他蒼白的臉上有從額頭滴落下來的冷汗。人類的免疫系統起了作用，毒素的入侵引發了高燒讓孫東柱再也堅持不住地暈厥過去。

金建學撕開他脖子上的膠布才發現被吸過血的傷口紅腫得厲害，本應只是吸血鬼牙印的周圍那片皮肉因為毒素的蔓延變得薄得幾乎一刮就會被划爛的程度。

有一類人的體質似乎對吸血鬼毒液特別敏感，但因為皮膚的潰爛會逐漸掩蓋住牙印，會讓沒有記憶的人誤以為這只是普通的過敏炎症。孫東柱即使沒有被消除記憶，也並不知道自己就是這種對毒液過敏的人。

金建學抱起病重的人類，踢開了地上的狼藉讓出一條路，好讓自己能夠將孫東柱安放到床上。孫東柱緊緊閉著眼，漂亮的臉難受得慘白，布滿了汗水。

金建學用沾濕的毛巾小心地擦著那個幾乎已經要爛掉的傷口，又換掉了後背已經因冷汗而濕透的人的衣服。

吸血鬼已經幾百年沒有經歷過病痛了，從藥箱里翻出只有人類才會服用的退燒藥費了他不少力氣。

回想起來上一次這樣照顧一個人類，已經是幾個世紀以前。

「好冷……」

金建學扶人起來吃藥的時候，孫東柱在迷糊之間下意識地往吸血鬼的懷裡鑽，那種在難受的時候本能想取暖的動作。

他的身體顫得厲害，但吸血鬼根本沒有體溫，更沒有辦法給生病的人類帶來任何一絲溫暖。

對差點傷害自己的吸血鬼也能這麼沒有防備嗎。金建學有些無奈，他扯過床邊毛茸茸的毯子，用它裹緊了人的身體。

遲疑。

然後他還是隔著毛毯擁住了孫東柱。

他們面對面地躺在雙人床上，孫東柱的玩偶被金建學躺倒下去的動作擠下去了一個，他本想翻身去撿，但一拉開距離男孩就會無意識地往自己懷裡蹭，讓他不敢再動。

直到孫東柱的眉頭逐漸放鬆，在吸血鬼的懷抱之下緩緩睡去。

孫東柱平穩的心跳聲讓金建學焦躁得無法入眠。

從第一次在酒吧遇見割破手的孫東柱開始，他就覺得男孩身上的味道似曾相識，那種讓人光是靠近就難以壓抑本能的香氣並不多見，但卻怎麼也無法想起到底是在哪裡聞到過。

他就這樣抱著孫東柱躺了一夜，甚至連合上眼都做不到，金建學不敢松開自己緊繃的神經，只能忍受著誘人的獵物就在自己懷中的煎熬。

孫東柱頭痛著醒來的時候，早已錯過了上班時間，是金建學給他按掉了未接來電的鈴聲才讓他安睡到這個時間。

他裹著毯子躺在被子下，腦袋剛好靠在吸血鬼胸前的位置，可以聽見金建學緩慢的心臟鼓動聲，和他不一樣。當孫東柱反應過來自己似乎一直都睡在了吸血鬼的懷裡，他的心跳才開始緊張得加速。

「醒了？」

金建學感覺到懷裡的人在又開始發熱，便松開了手臂，輕輕地拉開蓋在兩人身上的被子將孫東柱脖子上的傷口露出來。

他坐起身檢查清理那片仍然紅腫的皮膚。而孫東柱只是緊緊揪著毯子默默地忍耐被棉簽觸碰時的瘙癢和疼痛。

一種奇妙的感覺。

孫東柱覺得自己似乎一直在被眼前的這個男人幫助。他曾經以為吸血鬼都是兇暴殘忍嗜血成性的，可是在被從李抒澔手裡救下的那天，他聽見的那些對話又讓他困惑。

「你為什麼不吸我的血？」  
「那天襲擊我的又是誰…還有…」

男孩沒有直視吸血鬼，但感覺到為自己清理傷口的手停住了。

「你不需要知道那麼多。」

其實他們只是兩個互相懷疑的人假裝平靜地住到了一起罷了。孫東柱那些天在報社敲報道的手總是會遲疑又停住，真的要將自己知道的所有事情公諸於眾嗎，他默默觀察著金建學，卻看不出什麼破綻。

也許吸血鬼並不全是壞的？

他還沒有得出答案，家裡地上的狼藉又提醒了他，自己再一次被吸血鬼救了。

作為人類的立場好像發生了動搖，孫東柱的心裡竟然出現了不忍心出賣這個吸血鬼的情感。

但凡那一天他接受了自己親口咬破遞上去的鮮血，孫東柱可能都不會像現在一樣糾結。想著這些，他還是不要命地再一次向吸血鬼遞上了手腕。好像是為了要印證心中的猜測，如果真的有這樣善良的吸血鬼，至少他的哥哥還有活命的可能不是嗎。

「你在試探我嗎？」

坐在床邊的金建學抬眼看向了緩緩坐起身向他伸手的孫東柱，白皙得透薄的手腕皮膚下是隱約可見的血管形狀。

「我只是想報答……」

還是那個蹩腳的謊言。

孫東柱還在思索著該怎麼編出一個合理的說法，便被突然撲上來的吸血鬼壓倒在床上無法動彈，就像那一天一樣的情景，只是金建學似乎要比那時候冷靜一些。

「你害怕我。」

被吸血鬼看穿的人說不出話。金建學即使沒有讀心的能力，活在世上的年齡也是這個男孩的幾十倍了，那點情緒在他的眼裡並不難察覺，只是他一直沒有說穿。

「你不會傷害我的…」

孫東柱覺得自己比起在提醒他，更像在安慰自己。

「那個襲擊你的人就是我殺的。」

吸血鬼的語氣很平靜，他殺死李抒澔又轉化他的畫面又閃現在腦中。金建學看著愣住的人掩飾著驚慌的瞳孔，還是停止了嚇唬人類的動作放開了他。

「那你為什麼要救我…」

從那個人的手上？

孫東柱能夠看到金建學再次變得有些痛苦的眼神，這讓他更加混亂，自己被捲入的似乎不只是簡單的事件，但是這些活過了經歷過世紀變遷的年份的怪物之間，那些錯綜複雜的故事是他無法想象的。

自己的年紀在他們看來，也許只能算是一個眨眼的瞬間。

「為了贖罪。」

吸血鬼說著，垂下了眼眸。

……

李抒澔的夢里總是會反復那些在實驗室里被折磨的畫面，還有他和李建熙之間的美好回憶，或許是因為自己沒收了他的記憶嗎，那些光景好像又重新填滿了他的夢境。

李建熙第一次遇見李抒澔，是在他們城市那條有名的自殺大橋上。

嚴冬中最冷的一天，凜冽的寒風吹在人的臉上彷彿要將皮膚刮出裂痕。李建熙穿著厚長的羽絨服手縮進口袋裡快步走著，深夜的時間里路上除了他很難再看見其他路人。

然而當李建熙一直走到橋的接近盡頭處時，他看見了一個沒有穿鞋子的男人正站在橋護欄邊呆滯地望著橋底下快要凍得結冰的河。

「先生？」

李建熙急忙跑過去將男人笨拙地抱住讓他遠離了護欄。男人只穿著單單一件純色衛衣，根本不足以抵御這種天氣的寒冷。

他靠近了看才發現，男人的臉蒼白得沒有血色，身體也冰冷得不像話。李建熙覺得男人是被寒風吹得沒有了體溫才會這樣，便連忙把他扶到了一邊的長椅上。

「千萬不要想不開…這個世界還有很多美好的事情…」

李抒澔有些驚訝地看著這個突然攔上來打斷了自己思緒的人把羽絨服脫下來披在了他身上，又用溫熱的手握住了自己被吹得有些乾裂的拳頭。男孩的眼周凍得有些泛紅，正用擔憂的眼神看著自己。

李抒澔才反應過來他一定是被這個男孩子誤會了自己是過來尋短見的。

「我沒事，別擔心。」

李抒澔將衣服披回男孩的肩上，上面殘留的余溫竟讓他有些留戀。

如果自己也還能有這種溫度的話，從這座橋上跳下去可能就會得到自己想要的結果了吧。那時李抒澔是這麼想的。

李建熙就這樣呆呆地望著這個穿著單衣的男人起身離開了大橋。

他的眼裡好像很孤獨，但李建熙還沒有來得及安慰或是問些什麼，李抒澔的身影已經走遠了。

再次路過那座大橋的時候，已經是開春的時節。

李建熙再一次在橋盡頭同樣的位置看見了李抒澔，並且一眼就認出了他，男人仍然是滿臉落寞的神色好像已經打算放棄生命的樣子。

「你為什麼又要來這裡…？」

李建熙拉著男人的手臂，直到兩人都離隨時可以翻下護欄的地方有一段距離。

「有什麼想不開的可以和我聊聊…不要做傻事…」

李抒澔的耳邊是男孩那些人類用來安慰人類的話，雖然只是素不相識的人，但李建熙似乎真的在擔心自己。李抒澔沒有說話，只是一直看著男孩對自己嘮叨珍惜生命，又覺得有些好笑。

其實這裡只是他經常過來發呆的地方，但從來沒有一個路人會像李建熙一樣為他停下來這樣安慰他，即使安慰並沒有什麼作用。

「我送你回家吧…你再也不要來這裡了知道嗎…」

李建熙說了一堆沒有得到男人的回應，才發現自己可能太過嘮叨了。

「我沒有家。」

李抒澔是笑著和他說的，他只是習慣性地會在臉上掛起這種偽裝的笑容，但細長的眼睛里卻沒有一絲輕鬆，讓李建熙看了不知怎的有些難受。

「那要來我家呆著嗎？」

李建熙沒有想到，那會成為他們開始同居的契機。

他覺得李抒澔看上去並不像他嘴裡描述的自己那樣是個無家可歸的流浪漢，可是他大部分時間看起來又是孤獨的，那種整個人身上散髮的憂鬱，還有偶爾會說出來的一些他難以理解的話，都讓李建熙覺得他不像是這個本該是光鮮亮麗的年紀的人。

李建熙曾經問過他為什麼總是去那座大橋。

我想體會死去是什麼感覺。他答。其實他想過要跳下去，但明白即使跳了他還是會完好無損地活著，便也沒有做過這種無用功。這讓李建熙更加擔心他，又對他嘮叨了很久，但李抒澔仍然是笑著和他說自己不會死的。他分不清男人是在糊弄自己還是說真的，便在李抒澔每次要出門的時候都非常緊張地關心，害怕這個人會不會真的去跳橋。

可是李抒澔總是會平平安安地回來，讓李建熙安心。

等到反應過來的時候，李建熙才發現自己好像已經開始在意這個奇怪的人了。他會想要哄這個男人笑，不是那種他總是偽裝出來的習慣性微笑，而是真心的笑。又會在男人望著窗外落寞地發呆時在旁邊守著他，但又小心翼翼地不敢上前打擾。

他們的相處在一段時間里可以算是相敬如賓，李抒澔不會輕易靠近他，甚至在李建熙刻意要與他身體接觸時躲開。

更加奇怪的是，自從和李抒澔住到了一起，李建熙的貧血變得嚴重了。

他心裡有一種奇怪的猜想，終於有一天在浴室的鏡子前，他脫下了自己的上衣拿起一面小鏡子一照才發現，在後頸下面平時衣服剛好可以遮蓋的地方，有兩個孔狀的痕跡。

他沒有告訴過李抒澔自己的工作是什麼，李抒澔自然也沒有想過這個人類會發覺自己的身份。

李建熙經歷過痛苦的掙扎，他是組織里的研究員，理應上報給組織這件事，可是李抒澔讓人心疼的笑臉總在他腦中散不開，更重要的是，他已經愛上這個讓他捉摸不透的吸血鬼了。

人類打算攤牌的那一天，李抒澔像每一次吸血後又消除人記憶的那樣向床上的人接近，男孩卻沒有像以前一樣全身僵硬地緊張，在獠牙還未觸及李建熙的後頸時，他緩緩地張開唇：

「你是吸血鬼對嗎…？」

李抒澔沒有想到該除掉男孩的時候來得比想象中的要早。他還是沒有心軟地咬破了男孩後頸的皮膚，讓血液填飽了自己的肚子。

李建熙疼得聲音有些發顫，卻沒有反抗男人，而是用發虛的手摟住了李抒澔的腰。

「不要洗去我的記憶…我不害怕…」

李抒澔拔出毒牙的時候男孩的整個身體都在發抖，他的心跳得很快，卻還是堅定地抬起眼眸看著面前這個皺起了眉的吸血鬼，說出了那些不合時宜的表白的話。

我會保護你的。

李建熙在李抒澔聽完那些話的時候，顫顫巍巍地吻上了李抒澔冰冷的嘴唇。然後是讓他意外的，吸血鬼算不上溫柔的回吻。

李抒澔的吻是帶著血腥味道的，沒有溫度的，可是李建熙卻並不抗拒。吸血鬼的力量很大，壓得他有些呼吸不上來，在人感覺自己快要因為缺氧而眩暈的時候，無力地拍了拍李抒澔的胸膛。

「你不會後悔嗎？」

吸血鬼眼裡的情緒讓李建熙覺得有些不安，可他還是點了點頭，又讓接下來愈發激烈的親吻所帶來的情慾將心中憂慮蓋了過去。

和吸血鬼做愛是他所沒有體會過的痛，衣服被褪去的時候很冷，李抒澔的擁抱讓他更加忍不住顫慄。

但那都是不可避免的，和吸血鬼在一起必須要經受的，曾經的李抒澔也體會過這種感覺，他想起了自己從前的樣子，便也控制著要溫柔地對待身下的人。

可是要接受吸血鬼的性器進入自己體內還是太痛了，李建熙以為自己真的會在床上疼暈過去。

他用脆弱的眼神看著吸血鬼努力忍耐著慾望緩慢地將下身一點點塞入他身體里的樣子，自己的手腕突然被李抒澔握起，放到了自己挺立前端上。

李抒澔知道自己的體溫並不能讓人類好受，便抓起李建熙的手讓他握住他自己發硬的性器，又將自己冰涼的手覆上去隔著人類的手掌為他做套弄的動作。有些羞恥的感覺，卻帶來了很好的緩解效果。

李建熙慢慢放鬆了下來，接受了自己身下的抽插。他知道吸血鬼身上的血液也和自己一樣是流動著的，於是很快李抒澔的身體也染上了自己溫熱的體溫，當然體內交合的器官也是，那種奇妙的快感讓他忍不住呻吟出聲，又被李抒澔的吻堵了回去，直到敏感的地方止不住地抽搐，他終於完成了和吸血鬼的第一次交合。

李抒澔似乎很懂得如何在做愛的時候安撫人類，在李建熙問他的時候也沒有隱瞞地說出了自己的經歷，他見過許多吸血鬼，卻從來沒有像這樣聽過吸血鬼講自己的故事。

他們的感情升溫得很快，在李建熙以為自己會和吸血鬼過上這樣不算安穩卻滿足的日子的時候，李抒澔卻突然消失了。

他找了他很久，在他們相遇的大橋，在李抒澔經常會去的地方，但吸血鬼卻像人間蒸發了一樣不見了蹤影。

直到有一天他在實驗室里翻到了被新抓進來的吸血鬼的檔案，右上角照片上那張熟悉的臉。

李建熙的心漏了一拍，他拖著畏縮的腳步走到了文件上那個號碼對應的實驗室後，隔著觀察房的單面玻璃，他還是看見了那個自己口口聲聲說過會保護好他的吸血鬼。

『69號，愈合實驗。』

玻璃房裡實驗員的語氣不帶任何感情。吸血鬼四肢被綁在純白色的皮床上，形狀不一的對人類來說能夠讓人致命的冰冷兇器一次次劃開他的皮膚，一開始還能夠忍耐住聲音的吸血鬼漸漸在折磨中失去了理智，他痛苦的吼聲讓李建熙的淚不斷地從眼眶里湧出，又滴落到腳下的地板。

而實驗員只是面無表情地記錄著每一次傷害的深淺情況和愈合速度。

李建熙突然很恨自己，即使他只是一個負責整理研究結果的人，從來沒有真正地親身接觸過這些實驗場面，可是他為組織效力的事實無法改變。

從進入組織後他就被灌輸著那些對吸血鬼仇恨的觀念，他以為自己真的在做正確的事，直到無可救藥地愛上了那個吸血鬼，發現那些所謂的正義只是一個謊言，他才發現自己多麼愚蠢。

可是他還能做些什麼嗎，李建熙痛苦地想著。

最終他還是在實驗人員毫無防備的時候破壞了那個關押著李抒澔的房間的閘鎖。他本想將所有鎖解開，但警報響起的時候他已經來不及繼續動作。

然後就是那場屠殺，他再次見到了李抒澔，也為他付出了生命去阻擋差點殺死李抒澔的木頭子彈。

可是他知道，這相比起李抒澔所受過的痛苦，一定不算什麼。

李建熙在那片血腥的地方用最後的力氣向李抒澔道歉的時候，已經聽不見李抒澔對他的回答了，他只記得自己似乎瀕臨了死亡，又好像是真的死去了，再次睜開雙眼的時候，李抒澔看著他的瞳孔顏色在慢慢放大。

直到自己最後的一點記憶也完全消失。

……

tbc持更  
微博：mirrorkate_9498


End file.
